A present for Zexion
by Serenagorexx
Summary: Demyx doesn't know what to get his love for his birthday. This is why you never seek help from Axel. Yaoi! my first smut! Dedicated to X Fuji X HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Please Read and review. this one's really awesome! oneshot


A/n happy birthday X Fuji X! You rock my world. I would SO marry you! X3 :3 ;3 well you rock in the least. I hope you have a happy birthday!

Demyx's POV

I run around the mall like a total headless chicken. I can't find anything to get for my boyfriend Zexion. What does he like? Shoes? Pants? Eyeliner? Oh I know I should buy him a thong! Wait no; he said if I buy him another thong he'd shoot me. I could tell he wasn't kidding. I sigh with an extreme case of angst. Crap I'm not the one who does angst, that's Zexion. I walk into Hot Topic with a very depressed mood. I walk up to one of my awesome friends Axel. 

"Dude I don't know what to get Zexion for his birthday." I say with such a depressed tone that Axel took pity on me.

"Buy her I mean him a thong." He replies with a perverted smirk holding up a lacy black thong. (A/n I have that one XD) I sigh.

" He said if I bought him another thong he would kill me." Axel rolls his eyes. 

"A vibrator?" he says as I shake my head. 

"We already have one." Axel's cheeks color slightly.

"My god. Have you guys had sex yet?" I turn bright red and begin stuttering.

"No we haven't…" axel looks proud of himself.

"Then get in bed, fuck him senseless and tell him 'Happy birthday baby' " I know you both aren't virgins." I nod and pinch my temples, now depressed that Zexion wasn't the person I lost my virginity too. Stupid Saix. I can't believe I dated that guy. I can't believe Zexion dated Marluxia. Actually I can't Marluxia dating anyone! He's a fucking florist! God get some dignity! Axel grins obviously proud of himself. Then Roxas comes in looking slightly pissed off. 

"Your late baby." Axel says with a stern look. Roxas sighs and puts on his nametag

"I blame traffic. Stupid cars." He says with a goofy grin on his face. I raise my eyebrows.

"Traffic huh? More like vibrator to your ass." I begin to mimic his moaning in a girly high-pitched tone.

"Ohhh Axel harder HARDER! Use the whip!" Roxas smacks the side of my head.

"Bitch." He glares at Axel who is currently doubled over laughing. Roxas whines and then begins pouting.

"Your mean Axel." He stops laughing but keeps giggling.

"But you love me." He says and winks, unable to do anything else in the 'workplace' (A/n we shall see. **new fic idea**) Zexion walks into hot topic, looking emo as ever with his tight black jeans, studded belt, old black beat up converse, eyeliner and his hair flipped. I try not to drool as I hug him and axel and Roxas smirk widely.

"Happy birthday." We say in unison. Zexion as always brushes it off, but I can see in the only eye that he has showing that he loves all the attention. Zexion smiles lightly and stands on his tiptoes to gently brush his lips against mine. I smile brightly.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I ask eagerly hoping he won't be all 'I don't know… surprise me.' That's when I get him thongs. That's when he slap's me and puts them on. God he's sexy.

"I want… um.. I don't know, sex?" he says smirking at me. I feel a blush coming on and I begin to stutter.

"You sure?" I ask, trying not to sound to hopeful if he was just kidding. He nods and I grab his hand and pull him out of hot topic ignoring the cries of 'Fags!' I sigh and kiss Zexion not really giving a fuck what they think. We get to my car since Zexion had walked here and I was being a lazy bitch so I took my own car even though we live like six minutes away. Zexion takes my hand and smiles we pull up into my apartment complex and stop the car and walk up the stairs tripping slightly for the fact the im kissing him the whole way up. I fumble with the keys and he takes them from me opening the door easily. 

"Stupid." He mutters pulling the door open and locking it. I grin and pull off his shirt, kissing him the whole time. He blushes and licks my lips. I lick his tongue and our tongues begin to battle. My fingers reach to his nipples and gently presses each one giving Zexion the pleasure/pain I know he loves. The result is him arching his back and moaning removing my shirt and yanking me into our bedroom. I break the kiss and take one of his perk dusty-rose colored nipples into my mouth. He grabs my hair harshly and pulls my head down to look at his pants. My eyes grow wide as I see his throbbing erection. He gasps out, trying not to kill me for ruining his composure.

"Just do it." I grin and nod pushing his down on his knees. He smirks knowing exactly what I mean. He unzips my pants and pulls them down staring at my boxers. I laugh slightly.  
"Honey, you can't give me head with my boxers on." He growls.

"I know that!" he yanks down my boxers and licks the head of my cock, teasing me. I shudder and push my fingers through his hair forcing him to deep throat me making me moan loudly. He coughs, gagging slightly and begins to suck making sure I cum quickly. He pulls away just as I cum so his face is covered in the wet sticky fluid. I smirk licking it off of him. He shudders and gets on the bed. I smile and pull him onto my lap and at the same time pushing my cock into him. I stop just before I hit his prostate and wait for him to get used to it. He moans loudly gripping onto my shoulders. I hit his prostate making him moan loudly and see stars. He kisses me as I pull in and out of him. I lick his neck and bite on his my thrusts becoming rougher and harder while he moans. Finally, he cums right as I cum and I pull out of him holding him in my lap. Our breathing is labored and he smiles at me.

"You know I love you and this was the best birthday ever." He says smiling. I smirk pervertidly.

"Enough to wear a thong?" I ask innocently. His eyes narrow.

"Don't push it." 

A/n: how was that? This is the LONGEST thing I've ever written that doesn't have a song! Wh000t! Its so worth it though. My first real smut: X im so happy! Yay! I want fan art.. and reviews. Reviews make me (Serena/ serenity) write more and update faster just ask X Fuji X herself! She is one of the excellentest people I know. I mean come on, she puts up with ME! Either you have all the paintence in the world or on drugs. She's on neither. That F'ing RULES! 


End file.
